Firey's Adventures: Goldenrod
by buzzyboy1
Summary: After Firey's loss to Phoebe of the Elite Four, turning down Sidney's spot in it, he goes on to battle in an interregional tournament, however a mysterious man with a Darkrai is seen at the tournament, Can Firey defeat him and anyone else who might be in his way. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon
1. Chapter one: Two Preliminary Rounds

Goldenrod City was the group's next destination as they heard of a interregional tournament and headed there to register for it. There are 128 trainers, Firey, Darius, Ariana, Sophia, Sakura, and David are among them along with Sheldon, Firey's sworn rival, and a mysterious man with blue hair.

Everyone got their assignments, with Firey as #4, so he had to face #125. Sakura was #119, so she had to face #10. Ariana was #126, so she has to face #3. David got #73, so he had to face #56. Darius was #37, so he got #92. Sophia was #128, so she was stuck with facing #1.

First match, Sophia vs the Mysterious Man.

"Alright, Smeargle, show time!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Darkrai, let's go!" the Mysterious Man announced.

"Smeargle vs Darkrai, this will be the only battle in this match, begin!"

"Use Dark Void!" The man ordered.

"Smeargle!" Sophia yelled.

"Use Dream Eater!" The man ordered.

Smeargle was seen with swirls in its eyes.

"Ss-smm-Smeargle is unable t-to battle, Darkrai is the winner!" The referee stammered.

"Who ever that man is, he's going down!" Darius yelled.

Over to Ariana's match, she was facing some guy named Carl.

"Swampert, use Hidden Power!" Carl ordered.

"Whimsicott!!" Ariana yelled.

The Mud Fish Pokemon's Hidden Power turned out to be Ice type and it knocked out the Windveiled Pokemon in one hit!

"Whimsicott is unable to battle, Swampert is the winner!"

He received a death glare from Firey and the green spot almost used Flamethrower.

"Easy, buddy!" Firey exclaimed, "I'm going to find Ariana."

"I'm going to guess she wants to calm down?" Carl asked.

"Please don't stand within thirty feet of me right now." Firey said menacingly.

"Really, I can stand where I...!" Carl yelled as a giant shadow loomed over him.

He bolted before learning he might be his next opponent.

Firey faced a girl named Kara, and his Camerupt defeated her Psyduck.

Sakura's Ivysaur defeated her opponent's Quagsire with ease.

David defeated his opponent's Surskit with his Plusle easily.

Darius's Skarmory destroyed his opponent's Sudowoodo.

They prepared for the next round by switching out the Pokemon used, and resting for the night.

The next round began with the mysterious man, whose name is Tobias, using his Latios to destroy a guy's Machamp.

Firey faced Carl, Carl used a Ludicolo and Firey used a Salamence, resulting in Firey landing a critical hit, one hit K.O.

Darius faced a boy with his Granbull, who he had to get from his mother, the boy used a Machop, which was defeated with two hits.

"I have some advice," Darius explained, "Train that Machop, it will be of great help to you."

"Thanks, Darius." the boy said.

Sakura, however had to face David, using Jolteon to completely destroy his recently caught Vaporeon.

So they wrapped up their matches and decided to eat dinner. After dinner, Darius and Sakura left. The rest went back to the hotel to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two: The Semifinals

"Our first semifinal match is..." the announcer announced, "Firey Argentston, hailing from the Hoenn region, vs Tobias, Champion of the Lily of the Valley Conference!"

Firey gulped.

"Are you ok?" Ariana asked.

"I'm scared, this man has caught multiple legendaries, and I am not sure if my most experienced Pokemon are a match for the legendaries." Firey explained, "All I know is that he has a Darkrai and a Latios."

"I have to select six Pokemon to battle, but have no clue what to use!" Firey yelled.

"If I were you, bring a Rock Type to the party." Darius said, "The third pokeball's Moltres."

"I don't have a Rock-type, but my Sableye knows a couple of Rock-type moves." Firey explained.

"Sableye doesn't have a weakness, so I may be able to do this." Firey explained.

"Good thinking." Darius explained.

"I will be pulling all the stops for this battle!" Ariana exclaimed, "Houndoom, take the stage!"

The Dark Pokemon appeared in front of of its trainer, barking.

"Ok, we have to cheer on Firey and his Pokemon!" Ariana exclaimed

"Houn-doooom!" Houndoom howled.

"We have to go!" Ariana exclaimed.

Firey kissed her before he had to go out to the battlefield. They broke apart and Ariana headed to the stands.

"This is the craziest battle of the tournament!" an announcer announced.

"We have the winner of the Ever grande Conference, Firey Argentston and last year's winner of the Lily of the Valley Conference, Tobias facing off in the semifinals!" the other announced.

"Here they are!"

A man with long blue hair over his right eye wearing a red shawl over his tan shirt and tan pants appeared on one side and a boy with silver hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue shirt and jeans appeared on the other side.

"Alright Trainers, this will be a 6v6 battle, with substitutions, trainers, select your first Pokemon!"

"Let's go, Darkrai!" Tobias yelled.

The Pitch-black Pokemon appeared on Tobias's side of the field.

"Hariyama, You're up!" Firey yelled.

The Arm Thrust Pokemon appeared on Firey's side of the field.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Darkrai use Ice Beam!" Tobias yelled.

"Hariyama, use Counter!" Firey yelled.

Hariyama's fist glowed orange and sent the Ice Beam back at Darkrai, who was was in shock.

"Darkrai!" Tobias yelled.

"Alright, use Dynamic Punch!" Firey yelled.

"Hari!" Hariyama yelled as he slammed his open-handed fist into Darkrai landing a severe hit, almost knocking it out. Darkrai struggled to get up.

"Dark Void!" Tobias yelled.

"Hariyama, dodge!!" Firey yelled.

Hariyama is now asleep.

"use Dreameater!" Tobias yelled.

"Hariyama!" Firey yelled.

Hariyama woke up feeling very weak.

"We have to finish this in one move!" Firey yelled, "Use One More Dynamic Punch!"

"What!?" Tobias yelled.

Darkrai got hit directly and both were seen to be knocked out.

"Neither Pokemon is able to continue, This round is a tie!"

"Return!" both yelled.

"Alright, Latios, let's go!" Tobias yelled.

The male Eon Pokemon appeared where Darkrai had been.

"Sharp, You're up!" Firey yelled

The Disaster Pokemon appeared in front of her trainer.

"Go!"

"Latios, use Dragon Pulse!" Tobias ordered.

"Sharp, Counter with Dark Pulse!" Firey yelled.

The Dragon shape hit the chains and met in the middle. The resulting explosion created dust.

"Use Luster Purge!" Tobias yelled.

Latios fired a pink beam at Sharp, but she shook it off like it tickled.

"What!?" Tobias yelled.

"Well, so use Dark Pulse!" Firey ordered.

"Firey, you can do this!" Ariana yelled.

Sharp actually managed a hit and Latios was sent back a little.

"use Giga Impact!" Tobias ordered.

"Run under Latios and use Sucker Punch!" Firey ordered.

As Latios flew under the Absol, she used Sucker Punch, sending him flying into the wall knocked out.

"Latios is unable to Battle! Absol is the winner!"

"Sharp, let's keep going!" Firey exclaimed.

"Latios return, Terrakion Let's go!" Tobias yelled as a large tan bull like Pokemon appeared in front of him, "This one was caught recently, have yet to see what it can do!"

"Alright, use dark pulse!" Firey yelled.

"Use Sacred Sword!" Tobias ordered.

The bull went right through the dark pulse and hit the Absol, knocking her out instantly.

"Absol is unable to battle, Terrakion is the winner."

"Sharp return!" Firey yelled, "you did great against Latios."

"Now, Sceptile, You're up!" Firey yelled.

Firey's Hoenn Ace appeared in front of of his trainer, ready for battle!

"Alright, use Leaf Blade!" Firey ordered.

"Terrakion, use Smack Down!" Tobias yelled.

As Sceptile hit Terrakion, it slammed Sceptile down.

"Sceptile!" Firey yelled.

Sceptile got up, and glared at Terrakion. Terrakion did the same.

"Terrakion, use Aerial Ace!" Tobias yelled.

"Use Leaf Storm everywhere!" Firey ordered.

Sceptile spun around repeatedly as leaves came from its tail, Terrakion tried to kick Sceptile, but the leaves made it nearly impossible for it to get close, allowing it to hit once. Both Pokemon were struggling to get up, until Sceptile started glowing green.

"Overgrow!" Firey exclaimed, "That's Great, use one more Leaf Blade!"

"Dodge it!" Tobias yelled.

Terrakion couldn't move in time so it got hit by the Leaf Blade, after that hit, the results were both Pokemon knocked out.

"Neither Pokemon is able to continue, this round is a tie!"

"Return!" Both yelled.

"Cresselia, Let's go!" Tobias yelled.

"Sableye, You're up!" Firey yelled, "Use Feint Attack!"

"What!" Tobias yelled.

Cresselia got hit, since Feint Attack can't miss, so it cooed in pain.

"Cresselia, are you ok?" Tobias asked.

Cresselia cooed.

"Use Slash!" Tobias yelled.

"Sableye, stand still!" Firey yelled.

"What is he thinking?" Ariana whispered.

"What!?" Tobias yelled.

"Normal type moves don't affect ghost types." Firey stated

"Well, Even experienced trainers forget that from time to time." An announcer announced.

"Use Feint Attack!" Firey yelled.

Cresselia got hit again because of Feint Attack.

"Use Psybeam!" Tobias Yelled.

"Take it in!" Firey yelled.

A pink beam with shapes in it hit Sableye, but it didn't do anything.

"Sableye-ee-ee!"

"Forgot again!" Tobias Yelled..

"Use Foul Play!" Firey yelled.

"Signal Beam!" Tobias yelled.

Sableye grabbed on to Cresselia as she used Signal Beam, sending both to the ground, both seemed to be knocked out.

"Neither one is able to continue, this round is a tie!"

"Return!" both yelled.

"Moltres, Let's go!" Tobias yelled.

A flaming Bird that is pink appeared on Tobias's side of the field.

"You are the toughest opponent I have ever faced, even Sidney of the Hoenn Elite Four Wasn't this tough, he was close though." Firey said, and then snapped his Fingers, "Time for you to meet my most powerful Pokemon ever!"

On the last word, a loud roar boomed through the stadium, and a large green flying snake appeared. It has four horn like protrusions on its jaws and fins on it shoulders, and every other section of its tail.

"Holy Magikarp!" Tobias yelled.

Moltres looked not at all confident at this match up.

"I caught this one at Sky Pillar about a year ago, and it helped with the Hoenn league, only appeared in two matches." Firey explained.

Moltres squawked at Rayquaza, who roared so loud, it shook the stadium.

Over on the other side of Goldenrod City.

"What was that?" David and Sakura asked.

Back to the battle,

"This will be one of the most epic battles in the history of this tournament, Moltres vs Rayquaza!"

"Moltres, use Fire spin!" Tobias yelled.

"Rayquaza, use Water Pulse!" Firey ordered.

Moltres sent a spinning flame as Rayquaza sent a ball of water at it, the fire turned to smoke and the water turned to steam.

"Alright, Use Sky Attack!" Tobias ordered.

"Rayquaza, fly up!" Firey ordered.

Moltres charged up as Rayquaza flew up high.

"Go!" Tobias ordered.

Moltres flew to where Rayquaza was, but was not there!

"Where did it go!?" Tobias yelled, definitely frustrated with Firey's team.

"Use Fly!" Firey ordered.

Rayquaza slammed into Moltres, and both flew back to their spots.

"Use Sunny Day!" Tobias yelled.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Firey yelled.

Moltres squawked as it got hit by a Thunderbolt.

"Use Solar Beam!" Tobias ordered, "Rapid Fire!"

"Use Rock Tomb!" Firey yelled.

Moltres repeatedly fired Beams of energy as Rocks came flying down at Moltres. Both were hit but Moltres started to feel the effects of the battle.

"Keep Firing!" Tobias yelled.

"Use Stone Edge!" Firey yelled.

Moltres kept firing as Rayquaza smacked his tail on the ground, stone appeared going towards Moltres until a solid hit sent the bird down with swirls in its eyes.

"Moltres is unable to battle, Rayquaza is the winner!"

"Moltres, return!" Tobias yelled, "That was a serious surprise!"

"I don't expect you to beat this next Pokemon!" Tobias yelled, "Regigigas, Let's go!"

A giant white golem with six dots and moss in random places appeared where Moltres was floating.

"Use Crush Grip!" Tobias ordered.

"Focus Blast!" Firey yelled.

A blast flew at Regigigas as it had Rayquaza's tail, forcing it to let go.

"Regigigas, use Hyper Beam!" Tobias yelled.

"Fly up high!" Firey ordered.

A orange beam flew past and into the wall.

"Use Fly!" Firey yelled.

Rayquaza slammed into Regigigas as he was recharging.

"Use Focus Punch!"

"DRACO METEOR!!" Firey yelled.

Rayquaza fired an orange ball into the sky and it exploded, Meteors falling from the sky, half of them hit Regigigas, interrupting its attack.

"Since Regigigas can't attack from losing its focus, Use Focus Blast!" Firey ordered.

A blast hit Regigigas and it went to one knee.

"Use Hyper Beam!" Tobias yelled.

"Wrap this up, Outrage!" Firey yelled.

An explosion occurred, causing a lot of dust to appear over the battlefield, as the dust settled down, both Pokemon were seen to be knocked out.

"Neither are able to continue, Firey wins since Tobias doesn't have any available Pokemon!"

"You did it Firey!" Ariana exclaimed.

"He has done it!" One of the announcers announced, "He has defeated the user of Legendary Pokemon!"

"But an important question, who is that girl?"

"His girlfriend, Ariana Montgomery, daughter of the touring manager of Elesa."

"Remember the four that were not Darkrai or Latios were recently caught, this was actually their debut." Tobias explained.

"Some of my Powerhouses were dragged into the fight, but my starter wasn't used, Burny, you're up!"

A tall, bipedal, red and orange chicken appeared.

"Blaziken!" Burny yelled.

"Thank you for showing me just how powerful non legendary trainers can be!" Tobias exclaimed.

"Thank you, for allowing me to think creatively with the Pokemon, and actually having to pull out some of my less used Pokemon." Firey exclaimed.

"Good luck in the finals, you either have to face a coordinator or my nephew." Tobias said.

"WHAT!!?" Firey yelled.

"Darius is my brother's only son, he has a younger sister, she's going to start her journey in Hoenn soon." Tobias explained.

"Oh." Firey exclaimed.

Everyone went back to the hotel but Firey and Ariana.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would go on a date with me when we get to Unova?" Firey asked.

"Yes, when we get to my hometown, I'll show you around." Ariana said softly.

"Hey lovebirds!" David yelled, "I would get some sleep if I were you!"

"David Maximus Johann!" Sakura yelled.

David gulped.

As for Firey and Ariana, they went to bed.

The next morning, everyone got up and dressed for the other semifinal battle.

"This is the final semifinal match of Darius of Rustboro City against Sakura of Viridian City!"

"Trainers, this is a full six on six battle, first to have six knockouts wins the battle, trainers select your first Pokemon!"

"Granbull, go forth!" Darius yelled.

"Spinarak, take the stage!" Sakura yelled.

"Spinarak vs Granbull will be the first match!"

"Spinarak, use string shot!" (Sakura)

"Granbull, use Close Combat!" (Darius)

Spinarak tried to stop Granbull using some webbing but Granbull charged right through and pounded and tossed around Spinarak.

"Spinarak!!" Sakura exclaimed.

Spinarak was standing and glowing blue!

"It's evolving!" Ariana exclaimed.

"Ariados!" it exclaimed.

"Ariados, use poison sting!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Granbull, dodge it!" Darius ordered.

Granbull dodged the attack, leaving Ariados wide open.

"Use Overheat!" Darius ordered.

"Ariados!" Sakura cried.

Ariados was seen to be knocked out after that attack.

"Ariados is unable to battle!" the referee announced, "Granbull is the winner!"

"Kecleon, take the stage!" Sakura yelled.

A bipedal chameleon appeared in place of the spider like creature that was there before it.

"Granbull, use Close Combat!"

Granbull started punching and tossing around Kecleon...

"Use Brick Break!" Sakura exclaimed.

Granbull let go when its arm was hit.

"Granbull!" Darius exclaimed.

"Quick, use Thunderbolt!" Sakura exclaimed.

Granbull got hit by a thunderbolt...

"Use Wild Charge!" Darius ordered.

"Use Brick Break!" Sakura exclaimed.

Granbull charged with electricity around it as Kecleon hit it with a hand. A large explosion occurred and the dust settled, revealing both to be knocked out.

"Neither Pokemon are able to continue, this round is a tie!"

"Kecleon, return!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Granbull, return!" Darius exclaimed, "How will you fare against this one, Tyranitar, go forth!"

"Lapras, show time!" Sakura exclaimed.

The Armor Pokemon and the Transport Pokemon appeared in front of their trainers.

"Tyranitar, use Dragon Dance!" Darius ordered.

"Lapras use Hydro Pump to stop it!"

Six rings appeared around Tyranitar as it dodged the Hydro Pump sent by Lapras.

"Use Dark Pulse!" Darius yelled.

"Sheer Cold!" Sakura ordered.

"Crap!" Darius yelled.

Lapras got one hit KO'd by the dark pulse as Tyranitar got hit by Sheer Cold. Both have swirls in their eyes.

Neither are able to battle, this match is a tie!"

"Jolteon! Show time!" Sakura yelled.

"Rhydon, go forth!" Darius yelled.

"Rapid Fire Pin missile!" Sakura yelled.

Jolteon fired pins and needles all over the place, some of them hitting Rhydon, who just shook it off, it didn't affect him very much.

"Use Earthquake!" Darius yelled.

Rhydon slammed its leg on the ground, causing it to shake, sending Jolteon flying into the wall, knocking out the little Lightning Pokemon in one hit!

"Jolteon is unable to battle, Rhydon is the winner."

"Jolteon, return, Ivysaur, Show time!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura!!!" David exclaimed excitedly, blushing, "You can beat him!"

Her Kanto starter appeared in front of her, growling fiercely.

"Use Seed Bomb!" Sakura yelled.

Seeds went flying out towards Rhydon, actually hurting it.

"Megahorn!" Darius ordered.

"Ivysaur!!" Sakura yelled, concerned.

Ivysaur was sent flying a few feet from Sakura when he started glowing blue.

"Ivysaur?" Sakura asked.

When the glowing came to a stop, a large toad with a giant bloomed flower on its back was standing in place of her Ivysaur.

"Venusaur!"

"A Venusaur!" Sakura yelled excitedly, "Alright, Solarbeam!"

"Flamethrower!" Darius yelled.

"Wait, WHAT!" Sakura yelled.

Venusaur fired his Solarbeam, hitting Rhydon, sending him flying into the wall knocked out.

"Rhydon is unable to battle, Venusaur is the winner!"

"Rhydon, you did great, return!" Darius said then yelled, "So, you are a lot stronger than everyone I've faced so far, but still, My true power has yet to be shown!"

A very majestic looking Pokemon appeared. It was a bird with red, white and green wings and golden tailfeathers. It gave a majestic sounding squawk, scaring Venusaur.

"I caught this guy a few days ago." Darius explained, "Perhaps you can attempt to defeat it."

"Venusaur, Outrage!" Sakura yelled.

"Aerial Ace!" Darius yelled.

Ho-oh flew into Venusaur repeatedly, knocking him out.

"Venusaur is unable to battle, Ho-oh is the winner!"

"Venusaur, return, you did amazing out there, but time to wow the crowd, Entei, Show time!" Sakura yelled.

"This'll be a long battle." Firey, Ariana and David groaned.

The Volcano Pokemon appeared in front of its trainer, Glaring at Ho-oh. Ho-oh then squawked at Entei, glaring back.

"Ho-oh, use Future Sight!" Darius yelled.

Ho-oh's eyes glowed blue for a moment.

"What's that supposed to do?" Sakura asked.

A lightning strike hit Entei, causing it to howl in pain.

"What was that!?" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura, That was Future Sight!" David yelled, blushing furiously.

"When will he realize she's in love with him." Firey and another boy whispered.

"Hey, Firey, how's it going?" The boy asked.

"Johann!" Firey yelled, annoyed.

"By the way, Lana and I are now together!" Johann responded.

Ariana was holding Pichu and Mudkip and they both jumped off in her shock.

Back to the battle, Darius had ordered another Future Sight, while Entei used Stone Edge. Sakura ordered Entei to run around, but the Future Sight still hit.

"Earthquake!" Darius yelled.

Ho-oh slammed its tail on the ground, causing it to shake and send pieces of battlefield towards Entei, who could only get pelted until the crack appeared right next to it, causing the piece it was standing on to break, causing Entei to be knocked out from falling debris.

"Entei is unable to battle, Ho-oh is the winner, The Match goes to Darius!"

David looked on the field sadly.

"Sakura got destroyed out there." David sulked.

"She beat Darius's Rhydon, who is harder to beat than Swampert." Firey explained.

Sakura and Darius went to the Pokemon Center, where David walked up to Sakura.

"H-h-hey, I-I-I wwas wondering if you would go t-t-to the tournamentafterpartywithme?" David asked, stuttering and blushing.

"Repeat the last five words?" Sakura asked.

"Tournament after party with me?" David responded.

"Of course you silly!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly.

As for those two, they walked back to the hotel hand in hand, her head on his shoulder. He blushed furiously at her actions. Firey, Johann, and Darius were chuckling and Ariana, Sophia and Lana


	3. Chapter Three: The final Battle: Part 1

"Firey Argentston, who has faced many opponents, none as tough as this one today!" The announcer announced, "He will be facing Darius Legend of Littleroot Town!"

Both trainers appeared, Firey on the left and Darius on the right.

"This will be a full six on six battle!" The referee yelled, "When all Pokemon faint on one side, the battle is over, Now Trainers, select your first Pokemon!"

"Salamence, You're up!" Firey yelled.

The Hoenn Region's Dragon Pokemon appeared on Firey's Side.

"Dragonite, go forth!" Darius yelled.

The Kanto Region's Dragon Pokemon appeared on Darius's side of the field.

"Salamence, Dragon Tail!" Firey ordered.

Salamence flew towards Dragonite, but...

"Ice Beam!" Darius ordered.

A blue beam flew right past Salamence, causing her to veer out of the way. She flew behind Dragonite, startling him, and whacked him with her tail, which had a dragon like appearance to it, he returned and the Psi Pokemon appeared in his place.

"Ala?" The Psi Pokemon asked, confused.

"Alakazam, what are you doing out?" Darius asked, "Ok, Shadow Ball!"

A black ball was sent towards Salamance.

"Bite it with Fire Fang!" Firey ordered.

She bit the ball, making it disappear, abd awaited orders.

"Confusion!" Darius ordered.

Salamence started glowing blue and got tossed around.

"Salamence!!" Firey yelled.

Salamence was still standing, albeit barely.

"Hydro Pump!" Firey yelled.

"What!?" Darius yelled, "Alakazam, No!"

A large stream of water from Salamence's mouth slammed into Alakazam, sending him flying into the wall knocked out.

"Alakazam is unable to battle, Salamence is the winner!"

"And Alakazam goes down in one hit!" The announcer announced, "What will he use next?"

"Cloyster, Go forth!" Darius yelled.

The Bivalve Pokemon appeared where the Psi Pokemon was.

"Salamence, use Thunderfang!" Firey ordered.

Salamence's mouth electricified and she bit down on Cloyster hard.

"Use Blizzard to get it off of you!" Darius ordered.

A large snowstorm appeared, blowing Salamence off of him.

"Aurora Beam!" Darius ordered.

"Flamethrower!" Firey yelled.

Salamence breathed flames as a rainbow colored beam intercepted it.

"Blizzard!" Darius ordered.

"Draco Meteor!" Firey yelled.

The Dragon and Flying type shot an orange ball in the sky as another snow storm hit it, the orange ball exploding into meteors falling down on the Ice and Water type. Both were knocked out by these attacks.

"Neither is able to continue!"

"Return!" Both trainers yelled.

"Dragonite, Go forth!" Darius yelled.

"Steelix, You're up!" Firey yelled.

The Kanto Region's Dragon Pokemon and The Iron Snake Pokemon appeared in front of their respective trainers. A deep roar boomed from Steelix, causing Dragonite to shudder.

"Dragonite, be careful!" Darius yelled.

"Dragonite, Dragon Claw!" Darius Ordered.

"Steelix, use Stone Edge!" Firey ordered.

Steelix slammed its tail on the ground, sending stones right into Dragonite, who was trying to use Dragon Claw. Dragonite was sent back a few feet.

"Double Team!" Firey ordered.

About a hundred Steelixes are on the battlefield.

"Draco Meteor!" Darius ordered.

"Half of you, use Dig!" Firey ordered.

Half of the Steelixes went underground.

"Earthquake!" Darius ordered.

Dragonite whacked its tail on the ground and it shook.

"Ice Fang!" Firey ordered.

Steelix came out from the ground and bit Dragonite's foot, causing it to cry out in pain.

"Dragonite!" Darius yelled.

"Alright, Rock Tomb while still attached!" Firey ordered.

Four rocks dropped around Dragonite, causing it to try and fly out when the final rock fell on Dragonite's head, knocking it out, as Steelix went back to his trainer's side.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, Steelix is the winner! Since three Pokemon on one side were knocked out, the field will be changed and a short intermission will occur!"

"Steelix, return, I'll use you later!" Firey yelled.

Firey went to his locker room and found Ariana there, giving him a huge hug.

Over to Darius's locker room, Sophia ran to Darius, and gave him a huge kiss.

They both stayed in the locker rooms as their boyfriends went back to battle.

"Trainers, Select your Pokemon!"

"Rhydon, Go forth!" Darius yelled.

The Drill Pokemon appeared in front of his trainer.

"Sharp, You're up!" Firey yelled.

The Disaster Pokemon appeared in front of her trainer, ready to battle.

"Rhydon vs Absol for this battle, begin!"

"Hidden Power Water!" Firey ordered.

The Dark type fired a little blue ball towards the Rock and Ground Type, barely making it budge.

"Rock Smash!" Darius ordered.

"Dodge it!" Firey ordered.

Sharp jumped over Rhydon, who used Rock Smash on the wall.

"Now Take Down!" Darius ordered.

"Ice Beam!" Firey ordered.

Sharp fired a blue beam at Rhydon, who just kept on charging, and slammed into her with such force, she was sent flying into the wall. She got up, only to wonder what hit her.

"How was that take down so powerful?" Firey asked.

"My Rhydon's ability, Reckless, increases the power of recoil causing moves." Darius explained, "Use Megahorn!"

"Dodge!" Firey yelled.

Sharp was still wondering about the Take Down to even notice the Megahorn coming at it and was sent flying into the wall again, this knocked out.

"Absol is unable to battle, Rhydon is the winner!"

"Sharp, return!" Firey yelled, "Now, Steelix, You're up!"

Firey's Iron Snake Pokemon appeared in place of the Disaster Pokemon. Rhydon was shaking at the sight of Firey's Steelix.

"Rhydon, use Earthquake!" Darius ordered.

"Neutralize it with your own!" Firey yelled.

A lot of arena damage happened and that's it.

"Now, get underground!" Firey ordered.

"Bulldoze!" Darius yelled.

"Double Team while underground!" Firey yelled.

A whole bunch of Steelixes came out of the ground and disappeared, leaving none left.

"What!?" Darius yelled.

"Ice Fang as you come out!" Firey ordered.

Rhydon got bit by an ice-coated mouth.

"Now Iron Tail!" Firey ordered.

Steelix's tail took on a metallic shine as he slammed his tail into Rhydon, Steelix let go and Rhydon hit the ground, knocked out.

"Rhydon is unable to Battle, Steelix is the winner!"

"Rhydon, Return!" Darius yelled, "Swampert, Go Forth!"

Darius's starter appeared in front of him, where Rhydon was before.

"Steelix, return!" Firey yelled, "Burny, You're up!"

The Blaze Pokemon appeared in front of his trainer ready to battle.

"Blaziken vs Swampert!"

"Alright, Earthquake!" Darius yelled.

"Double Kick!" Firey ordered.

The ground was shaking as Burny ran around the cracks to kick his opponent, twice.

"Hidden Power Grass!" Firey order.

Inside Darius's Locker Room...

"Darius!!!" Sophia yelled, worried.

Back to the battle...

"Use Ice Beam! Rapid Fire!" Darius ordered.

Swampert began repeatedly firing blue beams towards Burny, which cancelled the Hidden Power Grass.

In Firey's Locker Room...

"Firey!!!" Ariana yelled.

Back to the battle...

"High Jump Kick!" Firey ordered.

Burny jumped.

"Swampert, Look Out!" Darius yelled.

As he said that, Burny's foot landed on Swampert, sending it flying into the wall, it struggled to get up, but it did, glowing blue.

"Crap!" Firey yelled.

"Hydro Pump!" Darius yelled.

A large amount of water slammed into Burny, knocking him out as he hit the wall.

"Blaziken is unable to battle, Swampert is the winner!"

"Burny return!" Firey yelled, "Steelix, You're up!"

Firey's Steelix appeared on the battlefield, looking very angry.

"Swampert, Hydro Cannon!" Darius ordered.

An even larger amount of water hit Steelix head on, knocking him out where he stood.

"Steelix is unable to battle, Swampert is the winner!"

"Steelix return!" Firey yelled, "Sceptile, You're up!"

Firey's Forest Pokemon appeared in front of his trainer ready for battle.

"Leaf Blade!" Firey ordered.

"Sludge Wave!" Darius yelled.

Sceptile got hit by the incoming sludge, sending him back to where he was, a little hurt but that was all.

"Keep it up!" Darius yelled.

Swampert repeatedly fired Sludge after sludge to try and stop Sceptile.

"Solar Beam!" Firey ordered.

A beam of sunlight hit Swampert as more sludge hit Sceptile. An explosion occurred, and after the dust settled, Both Pokemon were knocked out.

"Neither One is able to continue!"

"Return!" Both trainers yelled.

"Trainers select your final Pokemon!"


	4. The Last Match: Ho-oh vs Rayquaza

"Trainers, Select your final Pokemon!"

"Firey, You have yet to fight this, but still, you haven't seen my true power yet, Ho-oh, Go Forth!" Darius yelled.

A large flying peacock appeared, it was red with a white underside, a green stripe on the wings and red tail feathers, producing a rainbow trail as it flew around.

"Time for you to see just how much stronger I've gotten,"

A roar boomed through the town, and a large green flying snake appeared.

"Rayquaza vs Ho-oh! Battle Begin!"

"Ho-oh, use Brave Bird!" Darius yelled.

"Rayquaza, Stone Edge!" Firey yelled.

Ho-oh had a white aura around it as it flew towards Rayquaza, only to be intercepted by a row of stones getting taller with each one.

"Ho-oh!" Darius yelled worriedly, "Are you ok?"

Ho-oh squawked in response.

"Alright then, Use Shadow Ball!" Darius ordered.

"Bat it away with Dragon Tail!" Firey ordered.

A black ball was sent towards Rayquaza, but it was sent away from it.

"Try Brave Bird!" Darius yelled, "Different angle this time!"

"Draco Meteor Straight Up!" Firey ordered.

Rayquaza fired an orange ball into the sky, which exploded and released meteors, hitting Ho-oh as it tried to come in from a different angle.

"Ho-oh, be careful!" Darius yelled worriedly.

It squawked in response.

"Now for a Future Sight!" Darius yelled.

Ho-oh's eyes glowed blue for a moment.

"Be careful!" Firey yelled.

"Fire Blast!" Darius yelled.

"Up!" Firey yelled.

The little ball spread into the five pointed star and flew into the wall.

"Use Fly!" Firey yelled.

Rayquaza slammed into Ho-oh out of nowhere, and flew back to its side of the field.

"Brave Bird again!" Darius yelled.

"Fly under it!" Firey ordered.

Ho-oh glowed white as it flew towards Rayquaza, who flew under Ho-oh, at that moment, a lightning bolt struck Ho-oh, causing it to squawk and fly back to its side of the field.

"What the Giratina!?" Darius yelled, "How did Ho-oh get hit by its own Future Sight!?"

"Timing on Rayquaza's part." Firey smirked, "Use Rock Tomb!"

Rayquaza's eyes glowed blue and rocks surrounded Ho-oh, who was unable to dodge, and got itself hit by the last one. Ho-oh squawked and flew back to its side of the field.

"Ho-oh, can you-?" Darius started to ask when a large crash was heard.

The Rainbow Pokemon fell to the ground, knocked out. Sophia, from the locker room, looked on sadly as she saw her boyfriend's legendary defeated.

"Ho-oh is unable to battle, Rayquaza is the winner, and the match, along with the tournament, go to Firey!"

"Congratulations, Firey." Darius said.

"It was close, down to the final Pokemon, and Rayquaza wouldn't of lasted much longer." Firey explained, "I think it was the recoil combined with Stone Edge that sealed it."

"What do you mean?" Darius asked.

"Brave Bird was a little reckless due to its recoil, combined with a double weakness," Firey explained, as if he were assessing the battle just fought, "Remember to watch out for any Rock types."

"That explains everything!" Darius responded, "You should get to Ariana."

At that moment, Darius was hugged from behind.

"I know, Firey actually gave me advice as if we were training, but this match was int...!" Darius tried to exclaim, but was kissed on the lips.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Sakura and a few of the girls she was trying keep away from Firey all cooed.

After the couple pulled apart, they both blushed in embarrassment, as they weren't usually this showy. Firey was in a similar situation to Darius as they just pulled apart, but not as blushy, since both couples ended up on the big screen. Both Legendary Pokemon were returned as they went to the Pokemon Center, and waited for their Pokemon, with their girlfriends. Smeargle had plopped itself next to Darius in an attempt to paint the scene of David and Sakura, her head on his shoulder, his head on hers. The girls giggled and the guys chuckled at Smeargle's attempt at painting. The group then went back to their rooms, preparing for the night ahead.

David was pacing the room, in a suit, as Firey, Darius, and Ariana's Houndoom were all in the room trying to get him to calm down. He's currently beyond nervous.

"David, you are closer to Sakura than any of us, not counting her Venusaur, Jolteon, or Lapras," Firey explained, "Just look at Darius, he was about as sensitive to love as a box, until he met Sophia. Everything changed after that."

David blushed, and started laughing at the fact about Darius, Darius gave Firey a glare, and Firey just continued chuckling. They then continued getting ready.

The girls, along with Firey's Absol, had a similar situation, where Sakura was literally just trying to calm down.

"Sakura," Ariana explained, "I know how you feel, I felt the jitters when Firey and I were first alone together, but it's worth it."

"Huh?" Sakura replied.

"At least it took you a party for him to realize his feelings, for Darius to realize his feelings, I almost died of an unknown disease." Sophia responded, "As for Ariana, it took her a trip to the top of Mt. Pyre, an encounter with an Articuno..."

"That was to confess that I loved him." Ariana cut in, "I realized it when he left for his journey."

"When did he realize?" Sophia asked.

"It was six months before we met up again." Ariana answered.

"Oh, you two realized while apart, and when you met back up with each other, it was then that you confessed." Sophia thought out loud as she put two and two together.

"Knowing that I wouldn't be rejected, due to Sakura." Ariana explained.

"So, don't worry, I think he's just as nervous as you!" Sophia responded.

it was a few hours later that everyone went to the stadium, to find the battlefield turned into a dance floor, and tables and chairs around the lower level of the floor. Firey, David, Darius and Houndoom were all wearing ties, the humans wearing suits. Their jaws, including Houndoom's, hit the floor when the girls, and Sharp, walked out the door.

"Ari," Firey said, breathtaken.

"How do I look?" Ariana asked.

"Beautiful." Firey whispered, causing Ariana to blush and the girls to giggle.

Ariana took Firey's hand, as a couple of Pokemon tried to flirt with Sharp, only to get growled at by Houndoom.

"Hey, my friend wants to talk to you." a boy asked.

"Who me?" Firey and Ariana asked.

"Actually the purple-haired girl." the boy answered.

"Hello," another boy said, "The girl is my sister."

"Noah!?" Firey, Ariana, Darius, Sophia and David all yelled.

"Yep, oh, David, don't worry, I think she likes you." Noah whispered into David's ear.

David suddenly felt butterfrees in his stomach, until said girl returned, hugging him from behind. Ariana and Sophia giggled as the guys tried to hold back from laughing. The girls left to get food and then the boys broke into laughter. David was redder than a shiny Gyarados, and the girls were talking with Sakura, and she was seen to be mistaken for a shiny Plusle, cheeks and ears extremely red.

"Rhyperior!?" David yelled.

"Heheh!" A voice cackled, "We're taking this Pokemon in particular..."

He was, until the loudest roar he had ever heard boomed, and he was looking eye to eye with a young man wearing a green cloak.

"What the Distortion World!?" The voice yelled.

"Not so fast," the cloaked man warned, "Give the Rhyperior back to his trainer or I will hand it over myself!"

The man dropped Rhyperior's Pokeball, sending it back to David. The cloaked man disappeared, along with his Pokemon.

"Hey, David," Sakura asked nervously.

"Sakura, may I have this dance?" David asked nervously.

Ariana and Sophia giggled at the interaction between the two.

"Of course," Sakura said and did something bold.

She kissed him on the cheek as the two went to the dance floor. Sharp and Houndoom kept near each as they conversed with some of the other Pokemon.

The next day, everyone was standing outside the boarding platform for a boat to Unova. Firey handed Darius and David a piece of a Pokeball.

"This was Sudowoodo's Pokeball, but after he died in the incident, I converted it into a token to remember him." Firey explained.

Ariana had an Ultraball that she had done the same thing with, for her Seviper, who also died in the incident. She passed it to the girls.

Firey and Ariana held hands and went on the boat. Everyone waved at them as they left.


End file.
